Plastic pulleys are used in a variety of applications, including use with the endless drive belt of front end accessory drive (FEAD) systems for vehicles. A plastic pulley for a FEAD is formed by a hollow cylindrical-shaped molded plastic member, having either a flat or smooth outer surface or having a series of V-shaped grooves for receiving grooves of an endless drive belt. A variety of vehicle accessories, such as the water pump, power steering pump, alternator and air conditioning pump are operated by a single drive belt operating on pulleys associated with each accessory, the drive belt driven, in turn, by a pulley connected to the engine crank shaft. In order to avoid slippage, constant loading must be applied to the belt system, typically using belt tensioner assemblies, comprising tensioner arms and tenioner pulleys. In addition, as there are a number of accessories driven by the belt, proper location is a key feature of FEAD systems, requiring idler pulleys placed at application specific locations throughout the system. Width and diameter of a pulley and belt contact interface vary widely.
These various pulleys can carry significant load. In order to support that high load, pulleys can be manufactured from steel, however, the relative high weight and cost of metal pulleys, in addition to the relative difficulty in properly forming metal, creates the need for alternative designs. The use of plastic, or other cast or molded material, is known in the art, however, nylon or plastic has poor structural and dimensional stability and can be subject to excessive wear. In order to avoid these apparent disadvantages, metal, or other material, such as carbon fiber, inserts can be assembled into a plastic pulley body, in such a way that the plastic pulley is assembled or molded on (overmolded) and supported on a disc or sleeve. Overmolded plastic pulleys are known in the art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,279, wherein, a rolling bearing functions as a structural metal insert for overmolded plastic. Disc-shaped metal members mounted on an axial face or generally perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the pulley are also known in the art, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,363.
As pulley widths and diameters vary and generally increase in size, higher belt forces can cause the outer edges of the pulley to bend toward the longitudinal axis of the pulley, inducing a bending moment. The resulting tensile stresses in the grooves of the pulley can, in turn, cause premature wear, failure and improper loading and running characteristics of the pulley and associated vehicle accessory.